


Pretty in Pink

by cosmicjoong



Series: Cyberpunk 2077: Story of V [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cyberpunk 2077, Jackie Welles Lives, M/M, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Original Character(s), Soft V (Cyberpunk 2077), Testosterone, Trans Male V, Trans V (Cyberpunk 2077), binding, kerry eurodyne - Freeform, lots of lgbt terms, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: Vance tells Kerry he's trans during one of their dates. Viktor helps schedule Vance for his top surgery while Jackie wants to give Vance one of his testosterone shots.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V, V/Jackie Welles, V/Viktor Vector
Series: Cyberpunk 2077: Story of V [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208534
Kudos: 10





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something fun and cute I wanted to do while I'm working on the next chapter of Chippin in! I hope you enjoy trans v as much as I do and this is very self indulgent but I think its perfect timing.

Kerry smiled as he got out of his car, he could see the mechanic's red hair poking out from under a car. He couldn't help but chuckle some, the grease monkey never took a break; working seven days a week. He made his way over to the car as he gently tapped the tire with his foot. 

"Is anyone home?" Kerry asked, kneeling.

"Hold on!" Vance said. Kerry could hear the smile in his voice as the man pushed himself out from under the car, grease and oil lining his forehead and cheeks; along with a cut on his forehead. 

"There's my grease monkey," Kerry chuckled, ruffling the mans hair as he kissed his cheek. Vance couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the small gesture.

"What are you doing here?" Vance asked, the rocker boy helping him up from the floor of the garage.

"I thought I should surprise you for a date." He smiled, leaning on the hood of the car.

"I look so bad right now Ker," Vance laughed, going over and looking at himself in the car mirror.

"You look fine, it's back at my place anyway." Kerry chuckled, turning toward the mechanic.

"Okay, okay, pool date?" Vance suggested.

Kerry nodded as he went and grabbed Vance's hand, leading the man to his car. Kerry turned the radio on as he backed out of the garage, holding onto Vance's hand. The ride to Kerry's house was quiet, Kerry would mention a new song he would be working on, resting his hand on Vance's thigh. The mechanic would smile and listen to the rockerboy as he sung along with Samurai's songs on the radio. 

When they arrived to Kerry's house Vance raced out of the car and ran to Kerry pool, pulling off his mechanic jumpsuit on the way. Kerry got out of the car and raced after the man, smiling at the playfulness of him. Kerry pulled off his clothes as he also jumped into the water, wrapping his arms around Vance. Kerry began to kiss Vance passionately, his hand trailing to the nape of the mechanic's neck. Vance smiled against the rockerboy's lips and pulled away, resting his forehead against the other.

He sighed as he got out of the pool, his clothes sticking to him, and his binder specifically. He could feel a tightness in his ribs and chest, his breathing becoming shallow. 

"You okay?" Kerry asked, leaning against the side of the pool.  
"Ker, we need to talk." Vance sighed, catching his breath.  
"What about? Having second thoughts about us?"   
"No, not at all. I haven't been completely honest with you but I didn't know how to tell you this and I was scared to tell you honestly in case you didn't accept me." Vance said.  
"What's the matter V?"

"Kerry...I'm trans," Vance said, inhaling a deep breath.  
Kerry looked at Vance, his smile reassuring and full of love, "I accept you V and I still like you and see you as all the same. It's okay you didn't tell me at first and I get why you didn't."   
Vance smiled, "thanks Ker, I really appreciate that. It makes me feel safe with you."  
"Of course, I want you to feel safe with me. I want us to be more than just friends in the future V, and I want to protect you anyway I can."  
"I actually need to go see Vik soon about my top surgery appointment. I'm going old school with my transition and if you are okay with it I would like for you to be there with me through it." Vance smiled.

"Of course! I would love to! I'll help you anyway I can. You can stay with me, Nurse Kerry reporting for duty." Kerry saluted the mechanic, making him chuckle.

\--------

"I can do it at the end of this week kid," Viktor said as he finished installing Vance's new kiroshi optics 2.  
"Great, I told Kerry about it actually."  
"Was he accepting?"  
"More than I thought he would be but I'm glad. I like him a lot Vik," Vance smiled.  
"I know you do and I'm glad you found him kid, you deserve him."

"Aye! It's my two favorite people!" Jackie yelled as he entered the clinic, food in his hands.  
"Hey Jack," the mechanic chuckled sitting up.  
"This is from Misty, Vik. She's worried about your eating and sleeping habits." The merc said, sitting the food on the desk and walking over to Vance.

"So, you have your surgery scheduled?"   
"End of this week!" Vance smiled, grabbing the testosterone shot from his pocket.   
"Hey V, I wanted to ask you something," Jackie said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah?"

"We're best friends right? I wanted to know if I could give you one of your testosterone shots. I love seeing you happy with yourself now and I'm glad I was apart of this journey with you." Jackie smiled.  
"Of course Jack," Vance smiled, handing the needle and vial to the merc, than pulling his pants down to show his thigh, "right there on my thigh." Vance pointed.

Jackie nodded as he kneeled down, positioning his body closer to the mechanics thigh. He filled the vial up with Vance instructing him, than rubbed the area with an alcohol pad and proceeding to stick the needle in. After giving Vance the shot, the merc got up and hugged the mechanic tightly. The two were best friends, platonic soulmates. They needed each other more than air itself. They were the water to fire for each other, they were the model friendship.


End file.
